Paint brushes and brushes for other uses are commonly manufactured items. They are manufactured as integral units and include a handle member, a plurality of bristles embedded or otherwise secured to a base member and means for binding the base member to the handle member. In paint brushes, a metal band is commonly used to bind the bristle-carrying base member to a handle.
Moreover, brushes tend to be relatively expensive items, especially if they will be used only once and only for a small job. Even a brush that costs only a few dollars is expensive if it is used once and discarded. Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable brush that would only cost pennies so that it could be used economically even for the smallest of jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,468 to Nelson shows a mop construction where a strip of Velcro is secured around a mop handle and a mating strip of Velcro is secured to a mop head to releasably secure the head to the handle. A third strip of Velcro holds the strands of the mop together when they are wrapped around the mop handle.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,767 to Vaughan, discloses a disposable toothbrush having bristles embedded in a resilient pad and a flexible strip having an under surface coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer protected by a removable cover. The removable protective cover overlies the bottom of the pad and the bristles extend radially from the longitudinal axis of a finger around which the flexible strip is wrapped to form the disposable toothbrush.
Other U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,313 to Keating, 3,609,789 to Slaiter, 2,810,977 to Barry, 2,595,776 to Downey, 848,920 to Pederlanss and 2,879,533 to Ward.